Slasher
by korel.c
Summary: Puck awakens in his bed, with a knife against his throat and Kurt Hummel sitting next to him with a terrifyingly serene smile. Kurt!Slasher!fic, M for horror, sex, and squick.


**A/N: **This is dually inspired by a horror video about...Kurt...by...someone, not that that's a Glee video, oh no, and by my muse, who wanted fic of it. So basically, neither the creepy concepts (This includes the deaths! - they're all from the video!) nor the characters belong to me. Oh yeah - warnings: It's slasher!fic, which means it's gory, blood is involved, and it is _highly creepy._ Squick, and...yeah, just more squick (sexual and normal). Oh, and I'd like to point out that especially people who read het smut will be _completely squicked out _by the end. Warning for creepiness. Puck/Kurt.

* * *

**Slasher**

**

* * *

**

_One boy wants a solo..._

_One boy goes too far..._

* * *

"One by one by one by one by one by one by...heheehehehehe!"

What was that? What was that noise? Some kind of nightmare? Puck shifted in his sleep, pressing his head harder into his pillow. "Nnnngh?"

"Rise and shine, Puck," a voice said, happily. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What kind of sur-gggrh. Five more minutes."

"No. The surprise has to be now, or you're going to lose it, Noah."

"No one gets to call me Noah," Puck said, and opened his eyes.

"Hello, Noah," Kurt said. "Isn't this a nice surprise?"

Puck closed his eyes. What the-something cool pressed against his chest, and trailed upward, until it reached his neck.

Puck opened his eyes. There was something thin pressed against his neck. Cool, and sharp. He could feel the keenness of it as it slid across his skin. Constantly - back and forth. Puck licked his lips nervously, and blinked. There was nothing straight up at the ceiling, but if he tilted his head in the direction of...oh, god...

Kurt - Kurt was smiling at him. His smile, his eyes - his hand holding the edge of the sai that slid across his neck, the blade joining to the hilt visible out of the side of his eye -

"Wh-what are you doing here, Hummel?" Puck asked. His voice wasn't supposed to break, but that was a KNIFE Kurt was sliding across his NECK, and oh, God.

"Well," Kurt said, flicking the 'l' with his tongue, "You remember how Mr. Schue said that he'd be giving out solos? I'm just going to make sure that I'm the...only one he can give solos to." His smile grew wider, hungrier. Kurt slid the blade along Puck's neck, savoring the way the skin gave under the blade.

"You've got a nice voice, Puck. But that just means Mr. Schue will like you. He already likes you. You're his pet project, you're the...criminal...that is redeemed by being in Glee. He. Likes. You." Kurt accompanied the last three words by sliding the knife across Puck's throat three quick times, without parting the skin. "And so," Kurt said, pursing his lips just so, "I'm going to make sure that you're not going to take my solos."

"I'm not, I'm, why..." Puck said. "This is ridiculous, Hummel."

"Oh, but," Kurt said. "I quite enjoy it." His smile grew wider, showed off more of his teeth. "Noah Puckerman. Not so strong now, are you?"

"This is-you're sick! YOU'RE SICK! Let me go!"

"I'm not stopping you. Go on, then."

Puck watched Kurt take the blade away from his neck and slowly lick up and down the edge, watching him with a smirk on his face. Puck shivered, and pushed himself off the bed.

He tried.

"What - What did you do to me?" Shaking his head in a panic, Puck noticed that his arms and legs were tied to his bedposts with what looked like his curtains.

"Oh, those?" Kurt said. "They were ugly, anyway. All those horrible patterns. A good use of them, no?"

This was his house - This was his bed - Those were his curtains...! Puck struggled with the bonds again, but they were tied tightly.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

Kurt snapped the sai out of his mouth and slid it back over Puck's throat again, his smile replenishing. The edge started to constantly move over his jugular again, back and forth and back and forth. Puck tried to swallow gently.

"Well," Kurt put a finger to his lips. "I've already gotten to Artie...Rachel...Quinn...and Mr Schue, so my next target is little old you. And after you, I guess I'll be heading for Mercedes. I like Mercedes, but her voice means that she'll be picked for more solos. I'll just make sure that she dies without knowing who it was."

"You're sick! You're SICK!"

"Oh?" Kurt said. "No," he smiled, looking condescending. "I'm not the one who's sick. You are."

"What?" Puck said.

Kurt ran a hand down Puck's chest, down his abdomen. Puck tried to twist away from him, freezing as the sai at his neck parted the skin with a prick.

"No, nonono," Puck muttered, but froze.

Kurt ran his hand over Puck's belt, and made a detour upward, to begin caressing Puck's stomach under his shirt.

"Muscle, more muscle, line between the muscle," Kurt chanted, smiling brightly. "You have many, many lines between the muscles. Your abdominals are...superb."

"Hh, hh, hh..."

"Oh! But lookie at this." Kurt's hand vanished into Puck's pants, and he stroked him, once, twice.

"You're hard." He smiled at Puck. "You pretend to be so straight, Noah, but when a guy has his hand down your pants, you're hard. You like it, don't you?"

"No, no, no, I don't, get your hand away from me, Hummel, I don't want this!"

"But you do," Kurt said, synchronizing the sliding of the blade with his fingers stroking up and down Puck's cock. "You're throbbing under my hand. You're loving it." Kurt licked his lips, enunciating every consonant. "You're really loving it. Oh!" Kurt gasped. "You're getting even harder! And larger. Mmm...I like that."

"This is wrong, this is sick! Fuck you, Hummel!"

"Gladly," Kurt said, and his smile widened further.

"Do you know," Kurt said, "How I got to Artie? Well, I locked him inside a Port-A-Loo, just like how you guys used to do, and then I pushed it into the ocean and left it to sink to the bottom. Even if he managed to get out of the loo, he'd have to swim out. And that's going to be very...hard..." Kurt licked his lips, and stroked harder, both with the sai and with his hand.

Puck gritted his teeth. Fuck...Artie...

"And then, Rachel. Oh, there were so many things I wanted to do to Rachel." Kurt shook his head, his expression enraptured.

"And. I. Did. Them. All." He punctuated his manic comment with five violent slashes through the air just above Puck's throat and five harsh strokes of Puck's cock, his grip vise-like. Puck made a small squealing sound, entirely involuntarily.

His expression went back to being dreamy. "From what Finn told me afterward, she was bleeding out of her...well. She was bleeding out at the beach, and the blood was painting the sea red. If Artie made it out of the loo, maybe he drowned in some of Rachel's blood-tinted water. That would be nice, wouldn't it? So much irony."

Puck gaped at him in horror.

"I made sure that she was infected with a horrible flu first, so it would make sense for her to bleed out of her pores," Kurt said, keeping his gaze on Puck, his eyes wide and serious. "I'm sure that some of the others will succumb to the flu, so I won't have to bother to kill them personally. And really, I don't have an opinion on them. It's not personal, no," he said, shaking his head from side to side. The blade scraped along Puck's throat, moving sideways a little. "Not like this is, Noah."

Puck took in a breath to say something. Kurt pressed the blade in harder, until he saw the skin part and blood begin to bead. Puck gasped.

"You don't get to talk," Kurt said, emphasizing the babyishness of his words. "Not Puck-Puck."

"I put the lights on her, too. Put her in my line-of-sight," Kurt said. "Then I threw some of my swords at her. You should have seen her face, Puck," he giggled a little. "So scared. So delightfully scared. Sais, cutting off her hair, pinning little chunks of her hair to the wa-ha-halls. And then," Kurt closed his eyes and licked his lips. "Little slashes that cut her 'beautiful dress', the one that Finn bought her, open, and the lines of blood that opened up her shoulders, and etched around her throat..."

Puck hissed.

"Oh yes," Kurt said. "It was so much fun, I could just...quiver with it." He paused for a breath. "What's this? You're soft again? Oh, that will never do. Get hard...Noah."

"How do you expect me to get hard when you're talking about all of these things?"

"Well," Kurt said. "I'm hard. Why aren't you?"

Puck didn't answer.

"Alright then," Kurt smiled. "I don't want to end our little tryst here so early, so I guess I'll just have to slit your throat. Such a pity."

"No! Wait!" Puck said.

"Or..." Kurt said, letting it linger.

"Or?" Puck jumped in on it. "What do I have to do?"

"You have to think of my hand on your penis. You have to think that you like it. No, no, no, you have to say that you like it. That you want me to do it more. Do it harder. And then, when you're hard, we can keep going."

"I'm straight, damn it, Hummel!"

"You're also dead, Noah."

"No-stop it-alright, alright, I will."

"I'm waiting, Noah."

"I...I...I like your hand...I like your hand on my...on my penis. Do-Do it more."

"Harder?"

"Harder," Puck forced out through his gritted teeth, hating himself all the while. "Fff-faster."

"As you command, Puck," Kurt said, batting his eyelashes demurely and smiling. Soft fingers caressed the tip of Puck's cock, and then the grip began to move up and down. Faster, harder.

"Nnnngh," Puck said. "Nnnnngh!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Puck?" Kurt said.

"Nnn-" the sai pressed into his neck. "Nn-yes! Yes! I'm enjoying it! I love your hand on me! Oh-Oh, my God, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit-"

Kurt lifted the blade off Puck's neck to wipe the tears from the corner of Puck's eye away. "Tell me when you're coming."

"Oh, fuck, oh-fuck, fuck, fuck-"

"And then there was Quinn. Blonde Quinn. And her baby! So I sliced that stomach open - you know - like a caesarian. I just did it without any anaesthetic, that's all. I think I've gotten better at using a knife now. Which is just lovely, don't you think?"

"Hsssssss-"

"And then there was Sam. I mean, I got into the habit of making it all so ironic, you know. I mean, I can't have a solo if I'm in jail, right? So it should all be so ironic. Well, except for Sam. He didn't really offend me, you know. But he did dye his hair blonde, which was so offensive, so I had to kill him either in the hairdresser's or in the shower. And it was just easier in the shower. I mean, he's the new quarterback, and the boy's locker room was just easier to get into."

"Oh, god-"

"He was so surprised to see me. That face he pulled. Oh, it was just so classic. He would make such a comedian. So I made sure to leave him a very big smiley face. On his throat, of course. And on his chest too, a couple of times. But I've watched Psycho, you know, so I made the customary three stabs, too."

"Nnnnnnnnngh! Unh! Fuuuuuuck!"

"Are you coming, Puck? Don't try to fake it." Kurt pouted. And smiled again. "You won't like me when I'm angry. And I'm angry when you fake it, Puck."

"I'm not, I'm not, oh, shit..."

"But you know the two bits of irony I'm doing with you, Noah? Actually, no, three."

"Oooooo fuck, fuck-"

"You're the straightest straight guy ever who can get any girl he wants, and you're enjoying having my hand down your pants. Except that when I kill you, it'll look like you masturbated. The great Noah Puckerman, who died while he was jerking off. And then, I'm going to leave you in a dumpster, just like how you threw everyone in. Won't that be ironic, Puck? So ironic. And finally...mm..."

"Shit-shit-fuck, I need, I need, fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Kurt pulled his hand out of Puck's pants instantly.

"Noooooo-" Puck hissed, his eyes rolling up and facing the ceiling, bucking his hips upward to get a little bit more friction. "I need-I need-"

Kurt rose out of his sitting position, threw his leg over Puck, and straddled him. Kurt eyed him. "Beg me, Puck. Beg, and you'll have a little bit more friction."

"I...need...I need you...I need..."

"Who do you need, Noah?"

"I...need...you..."

"Say you want to put your cock in my ass!"

"I...wan'...to...putmycockin...urrrgh...your...aaasss...pleaseletmecome,please!"

Kurt wiped away Puck's tears. "Doesn't this feel nice, Puck?" He lowered himself and ground his ass on Puck's erection, bouncing up and down once or twice. He leaned forward, pressing his face into Puck's, and let his smile broaden. "Come on, then."

"Ahhh," Puck said, throwing his head back and his eyes rolling up. "I'm-"

Kurt slashed Puck's throat open.

The blood splashed over Kurt's face as Kurt's smile widened until it was almost manic, Puck staring at him in terror and shock. Puck tried to say something, but it came out as a gurgle.

The spurt of blood splattered his face, hair, and clothes again and again, as Puck's young heart kept blood flowing. It was so warm and sticky, it oozed off his chin to drip here and there on Puck's tight, white t-shirt.

Kurt's smile widened again, and he shuddered with his orgasm.

He licked his lips.

"Mm," he said, to the otherwise empty room, "It's not exactly the fluid I was hoping I'd get to swallow, but it's good enough." He nodded slowly and swabbed a little bit off his chest, licking it. "A bit odd-tasting, but I think I like it."

Kurt licked his sai clean, and used it to cut Puck's shirt open. Following the little rivulets of blood, Kurt licked down Puck's chest, smothering his smile with Puck's muscles.

Kurt pulled back from his journey, looking at Puck. Well-

He put the sai on Puck's bedside table, and slipped his hand down his pants. Then, he leaned forward, and began licking at Puck's slit, parting it with his tongue and slipping inside.

* * *

_Some days I sicken even myself. Oh, and fluff is just above this in my profile, if you're so inclined (And need to wash away the horror)._


End file.
